bfpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Stories
Act 0: Origins ''Year: 2002 *Akiko: Tears for Teachers *Akiko: Attack of the Clowns Year: 2006 *2814's Akiko prequel *Magical Girl Fortress *Mx0 Into *Mx0 II Act 1: Unmasked World 'Year: 2006' 'Part 1: The Reveal: March 09 (Thursday) *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 1 *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 2 part 1 *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 2 part 2 *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 2 part 3 *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 2 part 4 *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 3 part 1: Who Says Bribery is Wrong? *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chatper 4: Part 1 *Battle Fantasia Rayearth Chapter 6: Preview *Adventures of Akko-chan: Senshi Preview *Adventures of Akko-chan: Friend Preview *Adventures of Akko-chan: Pain of Betrayal - Part 1 *Fate Jumper Part 1 *Fate Jumper Part 2 Part 2: Reactions: March 9 - March 19 *A Mother's Tears *Interrupted Study *Otherworld: Close to home *Otherworld: To, The Hill! *Otherworld: Otherselves Observations *Otherworld: Democratic Decisions *Prismatic Reactions *Temporal Abominations March 10 *Sailor V’s Vendetta - I *Sailor V’s Vendetta - II *Sailor V's Vendetta - III *Mai Hime: Its Not Over *Military Matters - I *Fate Jumper part 3 *Hunting Nightmares Part 1 *Hunting Nightmares Part 2 *TSAB: Sensor Ghosts *Nightmare Factory Raid: Vita *Nightmare Factory Raid: Signum Part 1 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Signum Part 2 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Nanoha *Home Front: Fate Part 1 *Home Front: Fate Part 2 *Home Front: Fate Part 3 *Home Front: Fate Part 3.5 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Vita v Dark!Nanoha Part 1 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Vita v Dark!Nanoha Part 2 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Vita v Dark!Nanoha Part 3 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Vita v Dark!Nanoha Part 4 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Vita v Dark!Nanoha Part 5 *Nightmare Factory Raid: Bodygaurd *Nightmare Factory Raid: Signum Part 3 *Nigthmare Factory Raid: Signum vs Vita Part 1 & Akiko: Terrors of Teleportation Part 1- New *Akiko: Terrors of Teleportation Part 2- New *Nightmare Factory Raid: Backup? *Kampfer: Masquerade Investigations Part 1 *Kampfer: Masquerade Investigations Part 2 *Kampfer: Masquerade Investigations Part 3 *[http://forums.spacebattles.com/showpost.php?p=5795847&postcount=4413 A Call for Help] *Where Did My Disguise Go? *Battle Fantasia - Guardians Against the Shadow: Chapter 1 *The Board of Nightmares March 11 *Military Matters - II *TSAB - II *Akiko: Familiar Nightmares *Mage`s Association: Breaking News *Leibwächter/Jäger - Ein March 12 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 1 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 2 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 3 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 4 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 5 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 6 *Magical Girl Fortress: Did you hear the news? *Line of Power - I March 13 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 7 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 8 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 9 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 10 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 11 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 12 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 13 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 14 *TSAB - III *Natsuru's Nightmare *STR of Nightmares *Mighty Max's daughter - I *Battle Fantasia - Guardians Against the Shadows: Chapter 2 *Night of Nightmares: Death by Duty - Part 1 *Night of Nightmares: Death by Duty - Part 2 *Night of Nightmares: Just a Clone March 14 *Pretty Sammy: Arrow of Love *TSAB - IV *Sailor V's Vendetta - IV *Sailor V's Vendetta - V *Leibwächter/Sucher - Ein *Nightmare Factory: Awaken, Dark Nanoha *Otherworld: Bridge of Nightmares March 15 *TSAB - V *Line of Power - II *Gotta know when to fold 'em... March 16 *Line of Power - III *Otherworld: "Calm" before the Signum *Pretty Sammy: Arrow of Love II *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 15 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 16 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 17 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 18 *TSAB - VI *Echidna and the Crimson Tears - Part 1 *Echidna and the Crimson Tears - Part 2 *Echidna and the Crimson Tears - Final Part *Youma Youth I *Echidna and the Crimson Tears - Aftermath Part 1 *Black Rock: Beatdown Part 1 *Black Rock: Beatdown Part 2 *Observer Benjamin I *Blake's Balderdash Blog *Max Heart: Late to the party - New March 17 *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - III *Echidna and the Crimson Tears - Aftermath Part 2 *Echidna and the Crimson Tears - Aftermath Part 3 *Youma Youth II and Sailor V's Vendetta VI *Military Matters III *Persona of Justice - I- Moved *Persona of Justice - II - Moved *Persona of Justice - III - Moved *Persona of Justice - IV - Moved *Persona of Justice - V - Moved *Persona of Justice - VI - Moved *Youma Youth III and Sailor V's Vendetta VII *Military Matters IV *Demonic Diet: Part 1 *Youma Youth IV *Sailor V's Vendetta VIII *Demonic Diet: Part 2 *Demonic Diet: Part 3 *Youma Youth V *Demonic Diet: Part 4 *Demonic Diet: Part 5 *Demonic Diet: Part 6 *Youma Youth: VI *Youma Youth: VII *Youma Youth: VIII *Demonic Diet: Part 7 *Demonic Diet: Part 8 *Demonic Diet: Part 9 *Demonic Diet: Remnant *Youma Youth: IX *Demonic Diet: Recovery *Exercising: The Magical Way *[http://forums.spacebattles.com/showpost.php?p=6180391&postcount=4955 Exercising: The Other Magical way] *Exercising: Now with Real Monsters *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - IV *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - V *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - VI *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - VII *Once a Magical Girl... *Sailor S's Sidequest - Part One *Building the Blue Team - I *Line of Power - IV *Line of Power - V *Observer Benjamin II *Not so Different *Otherworld: How I long for you...sleep *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - VIII *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - IX *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - X *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - XI March 18 *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - XII *Black Rock: Rude Awakenings Part 1 *Black Rock: Rude Awakenings Part 2 *Black Rock: Adventures of a Police Girl - Part 1 *Black Rock: Adventures of a Police Girl - Part 2 *Black Rock: Adventures of a Police Girl - Part 3- New *Team Blue - I *Persona of Justice - VII *Ferret Archaeology: Space Queens *Ferret Archaeology: We Can Rebuild Her, We Have The Technology! *Gathering Alliance *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 19 *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 20 *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - XII *Youma Youth: Special Edition - New Materials *A Material Empire - I *Sailor Nothing New Generation Part 21 *Persona of Justice - VIII *Magical Sammy: Arrow of Love - XIV- New *A Material Empire - II- New *Sailor V's Vendetta IX- New *Line of Power - VI *Line of Power - VII *Talk shows *Sailor S's Sidequest - Part Two *Leibwächter/Sucher – Zwei March 19 *Line of Power - VIII *Line of Power - IX Part 3: Convergence: March 20 - March 29 March 20 March 21 *Otherworld: Beware of Dragons *Parental Pain *Line of Power X March 22 *Line of Power XI *Fey Girls March 23 *Sororitas Magi *Line of Power XII *Line of Power XIII March 24 *Welsh reactions 2006, Snippet 0: Alyssa’s blog March 25 *Dichotomy of Ibuki I *Dichotomy of Ibuki II *Dichotomy of Ibuki III *Dichotomy of Ibuki IV March 26 March 27 March 28 March 29 Part 4: Alliance: March 30 - April 8 March 30 *Line of Power XIV *Line of Power XV March 31 *Line of Power XVI *Line of Power XVII April 1 April 2 April 3 *Akiko vs. Onierovore: Be careful about what you eat *Akiko vs Onierovore Overview *'''Defeat of the Nightmare Factory April 4 April 5 *'Official Founding of the Alliance of Magical Girls' April 6 April 7 *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I *Mai-Otome: Royal Court I - Take 3 April 8 *Stateside Investigative Magicals Stories Act 2: Arising Alliance 'Year: 2006' 'Part 1: Mage Association: April 9 - June ' *H20: Turbulent Waters Part 1 *H20: Turbulent Waters Part 2 *BRS: Otaku Attack *A Pointless Surrender *Pope Denouncement of Mage Association *Shadow Confectionery 'Part 2: (Currently Nameless) : July - September' *Battle Fantasia- Guardians Against the Shadow: Final Chapter ''Year: 2008 Part 3:'' European Episode *Temporal Mechanics meets Destiny and Magic ''Year: 2009 Part 4:'' (Currently Nameless) *Mai-Otome Pre-Incarnation - Chapter 1 *Mai-Otome Pre-Incarnation - Chapter 2 *Mai-Otome Pre-Incarnation - Chapter 3: Preview *Mai-Otome Pre-Incarnation - Chapter 3 * Act 3: Incubator Incursion 'Year: 2011' ''Part 1: Apocalypse Rising: March - April *Dark Precure: The Choices You Make *Otherworld: Strange yet fitting bedfellows *Otherworld: Yandere Master *Otherworld: Strange yet fitting bedfellows Part 2 *Otherworld: Incubating Innocence *Kamijou Sayaka - To be or not to be? *'Walpurgisnacht Night''' *Walpurgisnacht Night: Night of Witches *Walpurgisnacht Night: What It Means To Be A Magic Girl *Walpurgisnacht Night: Reflections Part 1 *Walpurgisnacht Night: Reflections Part 2 *Walpurgisnacht Night: Reflections Part 3 *Dawn of Hope: March of Time V2 Preview *Dawn of Hope: Sayaka *Dawn of Hope: Retribution 'Part 2: Post Timeloop': Post April *What is human? What is normal? Act 4: The Garden of Justice 'Year: 2012' *The Hall of Lost Friends *Seraph Team *Colonizing 'Mars' *Yamaguchi Akiko: Crusher-sensei *Gender Inequality *YAMI'S DECLARATION/PREAMBLE TO HER DMGK *Magical Girl Recruiting. *Dark Imperium: Advertising *Crazy Construction- New *Don't Disappoint Nanoha Act 5: Jadeite's Revenge 'Year: 2013' *Guardian Wolf *Invasion Earth: Prologue *Invasion Earth: Chapter One *Operation: Fantasia *Operation Salvation Act 6:Strikers ''Year: 2016'' *Vivio meet the OTHERS! I *Vivio meet the OTHERS! II *Happy Days *Goodnight, Demonslayer *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D: I & II *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D: III Part 1 *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D: III Part 2 *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D: IV *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D: V *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D: Interlude: Lost Cause, Chapter 1: Echoes *A Day in the Life at the Kingdom of D: Interlude: People Watching and Ice Cream *Fairy Park: Part 1- New *Fairy Park: Part 2- New Category:Timeline Category:Story Links